


Maybe He's Not So Bad

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [4]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its spring break and Dirk has tried to avoid his bro as much as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He's Not So Bad

Dirk gets a text from Jake and tip toes into the living room. "Bro...?" Dave looks up from his paper. "Hey kiddo, I haven't seen you since break started. You've been in your room hiding... Anyway, do you needh something? Is everything alright?" "Im alright, I was justg wondering, well, Jake just got back in town last night, and he was going to the movies, and maybe i could-" "yes you can go to the movies with your boyfriend, why would I say no? Just be back before curfew, and when you get home we need to talk but its nothing too important so don't worry about it, have fun kiddo." Dirk hugs him quickly before leaving. "Thanks, bro!" He calls as he shuts the door. ********************************  
Dirk gets home an hour before curfew and doesn't see Dave in the living room and timidly walks into Dave's room. "Bro...?" Dirk says peeking around the door. "Hey little bro." Dave says from behind him. Dirk spins around and looks up at him. "He-ey..." Dave smiles slightly and looms over him. "C'mon into the livingroom, we need to talk." Dirk nods slowly and follows him. Dave sits on the couch and pats the seat next to him. Dirk slowly sits down on the edge of the seat. Dave puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer, dirk winces and bites his lip. "I've missed my baby bro, we don't talk as much as we used to." Dirk nods and shrugs. "Yeah, we dont... Sorry, ill try to talk to you more often.." "Hey, look, I know I can be kinda strict sometimes, but I love you, Lil man." Dave kisses his forehead lightly. Dirk smiles a little bit and relaxes some. 'Maybe my bro isn't the bad guy in all of this' he thinks. "I love you too, bro."


End file.
